Different
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: Tsuna was destined for great things but his father gave him away before he could prove himself. Chapter One: Does being adopted change Tsuna's life for the better or for the worse?
1. Prologue

**Different– **Tsuna was destined for great things but his father gave him away before he could prove himself.

**Prologue – **Iemitsu made a live-changing decision for both his family and the Vongola.

**Warnings – **I don't really know. There will be cussing, OCs, OoC, and it will be an AU but that it. I'll tell you when there's some weird gore scene or something.

**A/Ns – **Hello my readers! This is another AU! KHR fanfiction, please be warned, I may or may not finish this.

**I do not own KHR and I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance.**

* * *

Iemitsu thought long and hard. His wife, Nana, gave birth to two beautiful twin boys named Tsunayoshi and Hidetada respectively. Hidetada, his younger son, was perfectly healthy. Tsuna, on the other hand, was sickly and had to be attached to numerous machines to keep him alive. Hidetada would be a much better heir than Tsuna, but in order for him to be the heir; he had to be the first born. He couldn't say that Hidetada was the first son, Nono would know. He always does. No amount of lying could cover up that Tsuna was bought into the world first.

With a heavy heart, he made his decision.

**[Line Break]**

When Nana woke up, she didn't expect the news that the doctor came with.

Dr. Nakamuri fidgeted as he said, "Mrs. Sawada, we have something to tell you."

The look on the doctor's face made her feel apprehensive. What happened?

"Your first born, Tsuna, he didn't make it. I'm so-"

She didn't hear the rest though, she was too busy crying. Her son, her little Tsuna, never even lived a day. She couldn't see how he would grow up or what he will be. He was gone. Hidetada was going to be her only memory, but also her constant reminder of Tsuna.

**[Line Break]**

Besides her bed was Iemitsu, his face was stricken with grief as he stared at his bawling wife. He actually did it. He gave his child to the closest orphanage in the vicinity of the hospital, paid the doctors to create a death certificate for Tsuna and to give the message to his wife. He went outside the room to get some air. It was getting hard to breath.

Was this really what he wanted? For the sake of the Vongola, he gave away Tsuna. His chest felt like a bullet went through it. Guilt, accompanied with sadness, invaded his head. He chose his job over his family. He was a sick man and he knew it.

Something in him snapped. He wept for Tsuna and for himself.

**[Line Break]**

_Five years later_

Iemitsu was there again. The blond man stood in front of Tsuna's grave.

'_He's not dead.' _

No he isn't. And he was the only one who knew of it, well, the only one who remembered it.

He gently laid the flowers in his hands on the tombstone and walked away. Getting in his car, he thought of the same question that plagued his mind ever since his committed to what he believes is his ultimate sin. What would've happened if he didn't abandon his son?

A lone thought popped up in his head. It was Hidetada's and Tsuna's birthday soon right?

**[Line Break]**

Hidetada knew there was something wrong with his mother. It was always the same every year. Around his birthday, his mom was mopey and cried whenever she saw him. It confused him greatly.

"M'ma, awe you okay?"

"Y-yes Tsuna, I am," she said with a watery smile.

Hidetada didn't tell his mother that Tsuna wasn't his name. He ignored it and comforted his mother as she cried. For some reason, the brunet felt a weird feeling on his chest. He didn't like it.

**[Line Break]**

At a broken down building, right outside Kyoto, people passing by can see children playing in the yard. A boy with untamable blond hair can be seen reading a book under a sakura tree. A man that looked to be about in his late twenties was talking to one of the caretakers.

"Excuse me, missus? Who is that?" His foreign accent can be heard as he talked. He flicked his light brown hair away from his eyes as he smiled slightly.

"Oh, that's Touka. He's been here since… well, since he was born. He was a few hours old when a man dropped him off."

The man's eyes shone in amusement, "Hmm. I like him! He seems… different. May I.."

The caretaker, Ms. Aya, nodded, knowing what he was going to say, "Yes sir. Please fill out the paper work while one of the staff gets Touka."

She smiled as she went to tell her boss, Mr. Takado.

**[Line Break]**

Touka was surprised when Mr. Tadako told him he was getting adopted. He felt… happy. Someone wanted him. When he was younger, younger than he was right now, he wished for a person to take him away from the horrid orphanage, but don't get him wrong, he loved everyone here, but he felt like a burden because of his sickness. No one wanted him because of it and they wasted a lot of money for his appointments. But now that didn't matter. He was getting adopted!

He stood in front of the room that had his new parent. Apprehensively, he inched his hand to the door handle. He opened it and was greeted by Ms. Aya and a smiling, bright eyed man.

"Hello little one, I'm Dante D'Amato. You must be Touka, right?"

Touka nodded shyly, "Y-yes sir."

Ms. Aya grinned slightly, "I'll leave you two to talk while I pack his things."

When she left, Dante said, "Well, before I officially adopt you, we need to do something."

"What is it?" Touka looked at his soon to be father worriedly. Does he have to do a test? But what if he fails? Would he still want him? So many questions filled his head, he almost missed what Dante said.

"Well, we need to know more about each other right? While Ms. Aya packs your things, let's talk. For example, I'm rather attached to the color orange and love Salisbury steak."

At that moment, Touka knew that he and his new parent will get along just fine. His heart pounded with an emotion he never felt before; it had to be happiness.

**[Line Break]**

On October 12, two days before Tsuna's and Hidetada's birthday, Iemitsu came to the orphanage where he left Tsuna. He felt is heart throb slightly at the thought. He shook it off and went to one of the nearby people, which happens to be Ms. Aya.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know a boy named Tsuna? He has blond hair and is a bit sickly..."

She eyed him warily. She remembered him, he was the man who dropped off Touka,"He was taken by a nice man a few weeks ago."

It was short and simple. Ms. Aya couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips when she saw the man slouch as he turned, _'It serves him right.'_

With that, Iemitsu left, not knowing what else he could do. He couldn't ask who the man was because he didn't have the rights to. But he was the CEDEF boss and external advisor the leader of the Vongola Famiglia; he had connections that can tell who took his son.

As weeks turned into months, and months into years, he continued to look for Tsuna. He never found him.

**[Line Break]**

_Two years later_

Hidetada waved goodbye to his mother from the window of the plane as he got comfortable in his seat. He looked up at his dad and asked, "Where are we going papa?"

"Italy." The short answer got Hidetada's attention.

"Is mama going to come?" It was an innocent question, but it made his father frown in an ugly manner.

His dad was quiet for a second, as if he was hesitant to answer.

"No, she won't." He sounded pained.

"Why?" _'__He's just curious'_, Iemitsu thought, signing inwardly. Hidetada deserved to know this, at the vary least._  
_

His dad looked away, "We had a little… fight."

"Oh." Hidetada didn't speak or ask a question. He knew what happened. His friend Takeshi had the same thing happen to him. His parents had a divorce.

The entire plane ride was silent from that point.

* * *

**A/Ns – **Tada! Was this prologue was okay? Bad? Please review and tell me~ I made slight changes to it. Hope you like it.


	2. Years Later

**Different – **Tsuna was destined for great things but his father gave him away before he can prove himself.

**Chapter One part One: Years Later – **Does being adopted change Tsuna's life for the better or for the worse?

**A/Ns – **Here's chapter one, sorry for not updating in a while. School caught me and decided that I haven't learned enough. I made up a few things, like Nana's maiden name. Can someone tell me what is it if they know?

Sorry for any mistakes, and I don't own anything.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Blood was splattered on the floor. A child could be seen on their knees, shaking. _'No more. Please, stop.'_

"No, that's not right. Try again." The voice was so emotionless, as if it was a robot. But no it was his fath- _boss_.

"…Yes sir." A boy no older than ten whispered in a raspy manner. His body was covered with bruises and small cuts.

'_It hurts.'_

"Stand. Try again. Don't fail me." Nothing but straight monotone. No more love or compassion. Like before, where they smiled and laughed together. Something changed when he turned ten years old. That's when his _boss _decided that he was ready to train.

He nodded, albeit he looked hurt, and stood up. He felt a stab of pain shot up his spine, but he wasn't going to complain. No, he knew better.

The man in front of him nodded, "Good. Now stand up straight and remember, never turn your back to an enemy."

"…Yes boss."

**[Line Break]**

Nana faced his son's grave. Her precious Tsuna, oh how she missed him. Nana kneeled in front of it, stroking the side of the tombstone as if it was Tsuna.

"I'm sorry. Oh god, if only I knew that he…" she mumbled as the brunette placed some incense on the grave. Because of _him_, her precious Tsunayoshi was gone, but not dead.

"_**He's alive, Nana."**_

_**She stood stock still.**_

"_**I-I had to do it for the famiglia, Tsuna wasn't healthy. He wouldn't be a good heir." He babbled on and on.**_

_**Nana snapped out of her stupor. The brunette shrieked.**_

"_**How-how dare you," her voice wavered, "Tsuna. He's-?"**_

_**The blond man cut her off, "Yes, dear. Alive."**_

"_**Out," it was a simple word, but it was said with authority and power.**_

"_**Wha-"**_

_**OUT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"**_

_**And he did after a few days; he collected his things, which wasn't much. And Hidetada, he took him. **__'For the famiglia.' __**It's always for the famiglia, never for the **_family_**, for Hidetada, herself and Tsuna.**_

A bit of hope spread in her, though hatred coursed through her veins; how dare that, that bastard do such a thing. Take away both of her boys he did. Tell her that he was taking away Hidetada he did. Order a hit on her friend in a jealous fit he did.

Iemitsu, how she wished for him to die; Nana Sawada- no, Nana Yamamoto, second wife of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and mother of Takeshi Yamamoto, cursed Iemitsu Sawada to hell.

**[Line Break]**

Takeshi stared at his step-mother. She was crying. He looked around, but his dad wasn't there to help, he was at the shop. Slowly, the black haired boy inched closer until he was in her direct line of sight, next to the headstone.

"Na- Mama? "

The brunette sniffed and gave him a watery smile, "Mama is okay. Don't worry Takeshi."

"Is there something wrong?"

"…Yes there is. But you don't need to know right now. If you're older, then Mama might tell you."

He pouted and crossed his arms, "I'm old enough! I'm ten!"

Nana laughed, "Yes, my big, strong boy," her eyes glazed for a moment when she whispered, "my sweet, sweet Tsuna…"

Takeshi smiled, not hearing what she whispered, "Can we go home? Dad would be lonely by now."

"Yes, we should."

She collected their things and gently grabbed his hand. They walked to the gate and paid a goodbye to the worker.

* * *

**A/Ns – **Here's a bit of chapter one! Sorry for it being so short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
